Пинстрайп Потору
Пинстрайп Потору (англ. Pinstripe Potoroo; яп. ピンストライプ) - гангстер, которому нет равных в обращении с автоматом Томпсона. Некогда (в CB1) работал на Кортекса, охраняя самого доктора и его генератор энергии. И, что характерно, исключительно за деньги. Абсолютно никогда не расстаётся с Томпсоном, даже когда сидит в карте. Иными словами, это самый стереотипный гангстер в мире. Характеристика Пинстрайп является очевидной пародией на гангстера мафии, наподобие тех, что можно увидеть в таких фильмах, как Лицо со шрамом (англ. Scarface). Потору говорит с очень сильным бруклинским акцентом, обладатели которого произносят слова немного "в нос", часто "акают" и проглатывают окончания глаголов. Главным оружием Пинстрайпа является его пистолет-пулемёт Томпсона, который он использует против Крэша в первой игре серии и, в дальнейшем, не расстается с ним. Из уст Потору не редко можно услышать шутки на тематику денег, впрочем как это и делают настоящие мафиози. В CTR он говорит: "I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course!" (Я здесь чемпион по скорости, и я собираюсь спасти мир... за соответствующую плату, конечно!). При поражении же Потору сильно раздражается. Глаза Пинстрайпа большие, а его шерсть тёмно-коричневого цвета. Чаще всего он носит розовато-красный пиджак с галстуком. Однако, в Crash Twinsanity на нём одет чёрный пиджак в тонкую полоску, наподобие чего можно заметить на одном из его ранних концепт-артов к CB1. История Crash Bandicoot В этой части Пинстрайп Потору, охраняя генератор энергии, является одним из наиболее важных персонажей. Представляет собой четвёртого босса игры. Потору очень предан Кортексу и, помимо того, что он охраняет генератор, также является и личным телохранителем Кортекса. Когда Крэш настигает его офис, Пинстрайп начинает беспорядочную стрельбу в разные стороны, что предположительно должно попасть в бандикута. Будучи побеждённым, Потору случайно выстреливает в энергетический генератор, находящийся позади стеклянной стены, в результате чего большая часть замка Кортекса окутывается огнём. Crash Team Racing Пинстрайп возвращается в качестве четвёртого босса игры в Режиме Приключения. Кроме того, он является и играбельным персонажем, которого можно открыть, выйграв кубок жёлтого драгоценного камня или введя специальный код в главном меню: удерживать L1+R1, и вводить следующую комбинацию: влево, вправо, треугольник, вниз, вправо, вниз. Потору управляет черным картом, который имеет высокое ускорение, как у картов Н. Джина и Коко. Его домашним треком является Hot Air Skyway. Статистика карта Пинстрайпа Потору: *Скорость - 4/5 *Ускорение - 5/5 *Поворот - 2/5 Crash Twinsanity Пинстрайп появляется в этой части в качестве незначительного камео на "дне рождения" Бандикута, организованного доктором Кортексом. Crash Boom Bang В этой части Потору является играбельным персонажем. Именно в этой игре сюжет гласит, что Тавна ушла от Крэша именно к нему. Модель и участие в играх pinstripe1.png|''CB1'' - боссфайт, CTR - заставки при проигрыше pinstripe_g1.png|''CTR'' - заставки при выигрыше. char_10146.jpg|''CTR'' - заставки в режиме истории. pinstripe_g2.png|''CTR'' - игровая модель и иконка. chpinstripetwin.jpg|''TwinSanity'' - камео перед первым боссфайтом. chpinstripecbb.png|''Boom Bang!'' - игровая модель. Интересные факты *Его полное имя - Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (Дон Пинстрипелли Поторотти). *В играх от Naughty Dog Пинстрайп с шестью очками жизней занимает третье место по количеству этих очков у боссов. С девятью очками второе место у Нитруса Брио и, соответственно, первое у Н. Джина из Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, робот которого имеет двенадцать очков. *А имя Пинстрайп образовано от костюмов в полосочку (pinstripe suits), которые носят все гангстеры (в стереотипах же). *Потору выглядит самым насильственным персонажем в серии. Одним из ярких примеров в доказательство этому является его дикий смех во время пальбы по Крэшу. *Примечательно, что во всех играх, где Пинстрайп - босс, он идёт четвёртым. *Пинстрайп - явная пародия на персонажа фильма "Лицо со шрамом" (Scarface) Тони Монтану. Об этом говорят множество выдранных из фильма цитат: "Say Good night!", "Watch your back!", "Have some of this!" (Точно не уверен, но где-то он даже говорит легендарную фразу "Say hello to my little friend!"). *Пинстрайп является одним из трёх персонажей серии, у которых замечен сильный акцент. Остальные два - это Нефариус Тропи и Эбенезер Вон Клатч. Акцент Пинстрайпа же очень схож с американским сленгом. Остальные картинки Pinstripekart.png|Рендер из CTR Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Pinstripe_Potoroo.png|Пинстрайп в N. Sane Trilogy Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Pinstripe_Potoroo_Icon.png|Иконка Пинстрайпа в N. Sane Trilogy Concept-art time! CrashBandicootPinstripe1.jpg|Один из изначальных вариантов облика Пинстрайпа pinstripesketch.png|Скетч из CB1 Crash__Pinstripe_Poteroo_Color_by_residentlilly.jpg|Разукрашенный концепт-арт Пинстрайпа для серии игрушек компании Palisades Toys de:Pinstripe Potoroo en:Pinstripe Potoroo es:Don Pinstripelli Potorotti fr:Pinstripe Potoroo it:Pinstripe Potoroo pt:Pinstripe Potoroo pt-br:Pinstripe Potorro Категория:Персонажи Категория:Зло Категория:Боссы Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Crash Bandicoot (игра) Категория:Crash Team Racing Категория:Crash Boom Bang! Категория:Crash Twinsanity Категория:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy